call_of_dutyfandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Spelarläge
Spelarläge (på engelska kallad Game Mode eller Playlists) i Call of Duty-serien är en typ av multiplayermatcher med regler. ''Call of Duty *Deathmatch *Team Deathmatch *Retrieval *Behind Enemy Lines *Search and Destroy *Headquarters Call of Duty: Finest Hour *Deathmatch *Team Deathmatch *Capture the Flag *Search and Destroy Call of Duty 2 *Deathmatch *Team Deathmatch *Capture the Flag *Search and Destroy *Headquarters Call of Duty 3 *Battle *Team Battle *War *Capture the Flag *Headquarters *Single Flag CTF Call of Duty: Roads to Victory *Deathmatch *Team Deathmatch *Capture the Flag *Hold the Flag *King of the Hill *Team King of the Hill Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Notis: dessa lägen finns även med i ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex förutom Ground War. *Team Deathmatch *Mercenary Team Deathmatch *Free-For-All *Domination *Ground War *Sabotage *Headquarters *Search and Destroy *Team Tactical *Hardcore Team Deathmatch *Hardcore Search and Destroy *Old School *Cage Match *Variety Map Team Deathmatch (borttagen) ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) *Deathmatch *Team Deathmatch *Hunter/Prey *Capture the Flag Call of Duty: World At War Core *Boot Camp *Team Deathmatch *Mercenary Team Deathmatch *Veteran *Search and Destroy *Sabotage *War *Ground War *Capture the Flag *Headquarters *Domination *Team Tactical *Team Survival (exlusivt till Nintendo Wii) *Free-For-All Hardcore *Team Deathmatch *Capture the Flag *Headquarters *War *Search and Destroy *Free-For-All Map Pack *Team Flags *Team Objectives *Team Deathmatch *Search and Destroy *Hardcore Team Deathmatch *Hardcore Search and Destroy Cut Gamemodes *Vehicle Team Deathmatch *Tank War *Blitzkrieg *Survival Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *Team Deathmatch *Mercenary Team Deathmatch *Free-For-All *Domination *Ground War *Demolition *Sabotage *Headquarters Pro *Search and Destroy *Capture the Flag *3rd Person Team Tactical *Hardcore Ricochet: SD (Search and Destroy) *Hardcore Team Deathmatch *Team Deathmatch Express *Mosh Pit *Hardcore Ricochet: HQ Pro *Barebones Pro *Objective Barebones Pro Bortagna spelarlägen *3rd Person Cage Match (borttagen efter att Stimulus Package släpptes) *Mosh Pit (borttagen efter att Resurgence Pack släpptes) *Arena *Arms Race *Hardcore Free-For-All *3rd Person Free-For-All *Global Thermonuclear War *One Flag *VIP Assassination/Rescue *Hardcore for every game mode *Tactical game modes *Die Hard game modes *Defcon Call of Duty: Black Ops Core *Team Deathmatch *Mercenary Team Deathmatch *Free for All *Domination *Ground War *Demolition *Sabotage *Headquarters *Capture the Flag *Search and Destroy *Team Tactical *Express Barebones *Pure *Classic *Team Tactical Hardcore *Hardcore Team Deathmatch *Hardcore Search and Destroy *Hardcore Free for All *Hardcore Headquarters *Hardcore Capture the Flag Prestige *Prestige Team Deathmatch *Prestige Hardcore *Prestige Pure Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Standard Playlists *Team Deathmatch *Kill Confirmed *'Mercenary''' *Free-for-All *Domination *Ground War *Team Defender *Demolition *Sabotage *Headquarters Pro *Search and Destroy *Capture the Flag Advanced Playlists *Team Tactical *Barebones *Hardcore Ricochet: TDM *Hardcore Ricochet: KC *Hardcore Free For All *Hardcore Ricochet: Dom. *Hardcore Ricochet: S&D *Hardcore Ricochet: HQ Pro Community Playlists *Infected *Drop Zone *FFA Gunplay Face-Off Playlists *Face Off 1v1 *Face Off 2v2 *Face Off 3v3 Elite Playlists *'Elite TDM, Dom, KC' *'Elite Objectives' *'Elite HC Ricochet Mosh Pit' *'Elite Face Off 1v1' *'Elite Face Off 2v2' Alternate Game Modes *Team Juggernaut *Juggernaut (Game mode) *Gun Game *One in the Chamber Call of Duty: Black Ops II Standard-spellistor *Team Deathmatch (TD) *Free for All (FFA) *Kill Confirmed *Search and Destroy *Capture the Flag (CTF) *Multi-Team (MT) *Domination (Dom) *Hardpoint (KOTH) *DLC Mash-Up Avancerad spellistor *Hardcore TD *Hardcore FFA *Hardcore CTF *Hardcore Dom *Hardcore MT *Hardcore KOTH Community Playlist *Sticks and Stones *Gun Game *One in the Chamber Spellistor i Zombies *Tranzit *Grief *Survival ''Call of Duty: Ghosts Standard Playlist *Team Deathmatch *Cranked *Blitz *Search and Rescue *Search and Destroy *Domination *Kill Confirmed *Free-for-All *Gun Game *Infected *Drop Zone *Team Tactical *Ground War (PS4 & XB1 Only) *Reinforce Clan Wars *Clan Team Deathmatch *Clan Objectives Bonus *Strikezone 24/7 *Freight 24/7 *Showtime 24/7 (Xbox 360 & One only) Spelarlägen i privata matcher *Grind *Safeguard *Hunted *Heavy Duty *Hunted Free-for-All Squads *Safeguard *Squad Assault *Squad vs Squad *Wargame Extinction *Extinction *Chaos Mode Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare'' *Team Deathmatch *Kill Confirmed *Capture the Flag *Search and Rescue *Momentum *Uplink *Hardpoint *Search and Destroy *Domination *Combat Readiness Program en:Game Modes Kategori:Spelarlägen